A clinical trial to determine if trandolapril, a drug used to treat high blood pressure and heart failure, can also prevent heart attacks and death in patients with coronary heart disease (CHD). Coronary heart disease remains a major health problem in the United States. Major strides have been made in the management of acute infarct patients with the prompt use of aspirin, beta blockers, and regimens to restore the flow of blood to an effected area of the heart, which have resulted in major reductions in in-hospital deaths. Patients who have already experienced a myocardial infarction (the death of tissue in the heart due to the lack of blood flow to that area), continue to receive benefits of contemporary therapies and greater attention directed towards modification of the known risk factors. Some treatments of risk factors are the lowering of blood pressure and cholesterol, stoppage of smoking, and changing life style. In addition, there is strong, yet unproven rationale, that ACE inhibitor therapy (angiotensin converting enzyme [a form of hormone that causes the dilation of blood vessels and the contraction of smooth muscles]) are of proven value for patients with systemic high blood pressure and for therapy for congestive heart failure. The primary goal of this study is to test whether the addition of the ACE inhibitor trandolapril will reduce the incidence of cardiovascular death or non-fatal myocardial infarction in patients with cardiovascular heart disease, but with preserved left ventrical function. The subjects of this study will be men and women 50 years and older, with CHD and the ability of their hearts to pump blood must be normal to nearly normal. Subjects cannot have abnormal kidney function, high blood pressure, high blood potassium, or be pregnant. At entry to the study, height, weight, and blood pressure will be measured. Samples of blood and urine will be collected to measure risk factors. Health and medications will be discussed and a supply of trandolapril will be given. If there is no problem with the medication, patients will then be randomly assigned to receive either trandolapril or a placebo. Return visits to the CRC will be every six months for the duration of the study for updates of records and a new supply of the medication.